This invention relates to a conveyor for use in mineral mining.
It is usual to construct a mineral mining conveyor from a plurality of channel sections joined end-to-end, a scaper-chain assembly being moved along these channel sections to convey won mineral, for example coal. The channel sections are usually interconnected by connectors which permit adjacent channel sections to angle slightly relative to one another whereby the conveyor can adapt itself to curved mine workings and irregularities in the mine floor. Such connectors must be strong enough to withstand the high loads which occur during mining operations, and this usually demands a robust construction. This type of conveyor is usually provided with a guide for a plough which is moved along the conveyor. Such a guide, which is also constituted by a plurality of sections joined end-to-end, is provided with channels which accommodate a chain used to drive the plough.
It is also known to connect the channel sections together by connecting the guide sections. However, the robust construction of the usual types of connector has resulted in them protruding into the guide channels or otherwise interfering with the guiding function. Moreover, difficulties arise in connecting the guide sections to the channel sections, particularly at their ends where the connectors are situated. A further disadvantage of these known constructions, is that the connectors are not readily accessible because of the presence of the guide. Known types of conveyor of this type are described in British Patent Specification No. 1,418,955 and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 60 176.